Animal Instincts
by ewswe
Summary: Rose is late for a workout session with Dimitri and they get in to a heated argument. Rated M for sexual content


Hello!

This story is something that I´ve been thinking about for a while, so I decided that I wanted to try this fan fiction thing and this is the result English is not my first language but I've tried my best to be as correct as possible with my spelling and grammar.

This story is rated M for mature content!

Please let me know what you think about it and if you like me to continue it or keep it as a one shoot!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything!

I slowly opened my eyes, surprised that my alarm clock hadn't gone off. I normally slept through the whole night, it wasn't like me to wake up before the alarm rang, and too be honest, and that didn't always wake me. I reached over to where my alarm stood to see how long I could sleep before my alarm actually did go off and I have to get ready for my early morning practice with Dimitri.

Shit! My stupid alarm hadn't gone off and practice was supposed to have started 10 minutes ago. I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed whatever workout clothes that were the closest to me. I put on a black, gray and yellow printed training bra and a pair of tight fitting black pants. I took my shoes and grabbed a hoodie from the floor.

I ran in to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and get a quick look in the mirror. I had been too tiered yesterday to wash off my make-up and thankfully it still looked pretty good. When I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed a hairband and through my hair up in a ponytail. I looked over to where the clock was standing, I was now 20 minutes late and I knew that Dimitri would be pissed. I grabbed my water bottle and ran out the door.

As I ran across the school lawn I thought about the scolding I knew was coming as soon as I stepped inside the gym. Especially since we had a talk last week about him not appreciating me always being late since he took time from his spare time to help me catch up to my classmates.

I burst through the door with heavy breaths and I looked around and saw him over by the dummies beating the shit out of one of them. I knew that the anger and frustration he was taking out on the dummy would soon be directed towards me. I braised myself for what I know would be a scolding for the books and started walking towards him.

"Hi Comrade, I'm sorry I'm late but my"

"I don't want to hear it Rose, we had this conversation last week about you ALWAYS being late, I thought I told you that I don't care for it and that I wanted you to prioritize our session and take them seriously!" I was a bit surprised that he was so agitated I always thought about him as calm and collected but not today.

"I do take them seriously it's just that" I started only to be cut off once again.

"I do this on my spare time because I believe in you! I see potential in you and I see that you could be a great guardian but your actions seem to say otherwise!" I stood there thinking that I would just take whatever he threw at me cause honestly I could understand why he was upset but he was still beginning to get on my nerves. He knew that it was extremely important to me to become the absolute best guardian I could be for my best friend Lissa.

"Maybe I´ve been wrong about you" he continued "Maybe you don't have what it takes to be princess Vasilissas guardian." That did it, I snapped.

"How dare you?! You know that I have what it takes, you know that I could be one of the best guardians there is! In these past months I've catched up with the rest of my classmates and I´m even better than most of them! So don't you dare say that I don't have what it takes!"

I felt myself boiling inside and I needed an outlet for my anger and I needed it now. I walked past him to the dummies where he'd been before. I pulled down my zipper and throw my hoodie on the floor beside me. I started circling the dummy and handing out punches and kicks. The more I beat the dummy the angrier I became.

"So you say that you've got what it takes? To be a guardian to a Moroi and not just any Moroi but a royal one takes self-discipline and you have to be able to take responsibility, and from what I've seen you're lacking both." His words made me stop my manhandling of the dummy.

What he had said before about me not being able to guard Lissa had made me angry but what he said now made me furious. I get that he was sick and tired of me always being late, but come on! I turned around and looked at him, he was really angry. I´d made him angry a few times before but not like thing, I could tell that he was just as furious as I was. I marched over to where he was standing and stopped just a few inches from his face.

"You´re lucky that you´re my mentor, cause if you weren´t then there would be nothing stopping me from beating the shit out of you" I looked straight into his eyes and spoke in a low threatening voice. He stared right back into my eyes and leaned his face forward so we were even closer.

"I dare you to try." I took a step back took a swing at him. Any other day I´d never take him up on that cause I knew that I would never be able to get a hit in, especially with him expecting it but right now I was to angry too didn't care.

I wasn´t ever close to hitting him when I felt his hand grasp a hold on my wrist and pushed my entire body backwards until I was up against the wall with him pinning my right arm over my head. He bent down so our faces were as close at could possibly be without them touching. Once again he stared into my eyes and had a very smug looking expression on his face.

"My point exactly he said" Even though I was still very angry, I couldn't help but notice how close we were. I suddenly felt a strong desire to kiss him. I thought about it for a second as we stared into each other's eyes, I figured I could blame it on my lack of control.

Before he could react to what I was doing, I wrapped my left arm around his neck closed the small space between our lips. He quickly broke the kiss and pulled back and looked at me. I looked back into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I didn´t get enough time to think further about it cause the next thing I knew his lips were once again in a hungry kiss. I quickly responded by kissing him back just as hungrily, I opened my mouth to him and his tongue quickly took control over mine. His left hand was still pinning my right arm above my head as his other hand made its way down the side of my stomach.

I felt a warm tingling as his hand caressed my exposed skin, it then continued further down my waist and my ass. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let go of my right arm and I quickly wrapped it around his neck. His free hand was roaming all over my body. I felt myself getting wet and I could tell that he wanted this as much as me.

"Put me down" I managed to whisper in-between the kisses. He did as I told him with a bit of a confused look. As soon as my feet was on the ground I took a hold of his workout pants and his briefs and pulled them down in one quick motion and I got down on my knees in front of him.

I took him in my mouth and started sucking him. He let out a moan and put a hand on the wall behind me. I wrapped my hand around his dick and started working my hand and mouth in one swift motion. As I pulled him out of my mouth to breath, I felt his strong hands grab a hold of my arms and pulled me up from my knees and turned me around so that I was facing the wall. I put my hands on the wall to steady myself.

I felt him behind me as he grabbed my pants and panties and pulled them down. He bent down behind me and I spread my legs. His hands were on my butt and he trailed kisses all over my butt down to my pussy. When he started licking me a let out a loud moan.

"Mhmm right there" I moaned. I pressed my upper body up against the wall as he continued licking and fingering me. I felt him getting up in a standing position and started trailing kissed up my back and when he came to my neck he found my sensitive spot and stayed there planting kisses.

I felt the tip of his dick against my entrance and I pushed myself closer. I felt him enter me and I let out a moan. He grabbed a hold of my hips and started moving hard and fast against me. I leaned against the wall as he continued thrusting deep inside of me.

"Harder" I demanded and he started ramming into my pussy even harder. He let out a quite groan and moved his right hand from my hip to my clit and started rubbing it. His left hand had a strong grip on my hip. As he rubbed my clit I felt myself getting closer to an orgasm.

"Faster, Comrade" I moaned. The hand that had been on my clit grabbed a hold of my ponytail and pulled my head from the wall towards him. I felt his hot and heavy breath on my neck and that did it.

"I´m coming!" He speeded even more and slammed into me even harder, I felt my whole body starting getting warm and my legs started to shake as I reached my orgasm. He kept moving his dick in and out of me through the entire orgasm which made it that much better.

His mouth was on my sensitive spot once again kissing and nibbling it. He moaned something in Russian and slammed into me one last time before cuming inside me. He let go of my hair that he´d had in a tight grip and I leaned my entire body against the wall, panting. I felt him breathing heavily behind me.

Once I catched my breath, I pulled up my panties and my pants and turned around to see that he had done the same. He looked a bit shocked and to be honest that's what I felt to. One moment we were having a heated argument and the next thing I knew we were doing what we´ve been wanting do to for so long but knew we couldn't. Who knew that all I needed to do to get him into bed, or in this case me up against a wall, was for me to piss him off big time.

I saw that the realization of what had just happened started to hit him and he opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him before he even could begin.

"I see that you've got the discipline thing down to a t." I said and gave him my famous man-eater grin as I walked passed him heading for the door. I grabbed the door handle and began opening the door.

"Oh Comrade," He turned around and looked at me. "If this is my punishment for being late, then you shouldn't ever expect me to be on time" and with that I walked out the door leaving him in the gym.

So, what did you think?


End file.
